This invention relates to a low voltage itch reducer for insect bites, and more particularly to an extraordinarily compact battery powered low voltage itch reducer especially useful for reducing the itch of mosquito bites.
Fishermen and hunters and other outdoor-loving persons are all too familiar with the itch problems caused by mosquito bites. Lotions and sprays to ward off mosquitoes have their place but are not completely effective. Just one bite of a mosquito can command dominant attention and scratching; and several bites can cause even the most avid outdoor-lover to give thought to returning indoors before originally planned. It is not the extraordinary pain of the mosquito bite; it is the annoyance and distraction that it causes. But relieving the modest pain, that is, relieving the itch sensation, is critical to obviating the annoyance and distraction.
Insofar as is known, no one has heretofore provided a simple compact and effective insect bite itch reducer operable on continuous direct current from a low voltage battery.
Heretofore it has been known to employ jolts of electricity, particularly of relatively high voltage even in excess of 20,000 volts, for the purpose of neutralizing snake bites. The phenomenon of snake bite neutralization by high voltage jolts is not fully understood. Some believe that the high voltage and low amperage ionizes the venom or components of the venom. Advocates for this treatment for snake bites however stress that only exceedingly high voltage jolts are useful.
Electrical appliances for therapeutic treatments, insofar as is known, use relatively high voltage jolts of electricity; and none is known to have projecting electrodes of opposing polarity in a confined pattern on a treatment head, as taught herein.